


Take what I want

by Hydeto_xiu10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Twisted Minds, Violent Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeto_xiu10969/pseuds/Hydeto_xiu10969
Summary: 大佬山下亨和坐(出)台少爷森内贵宽





	Take what I want

“选台。”经理对着挂在单耳上的通讯话筒说道，没一会儿，男女穿插排着的一列尤物便在引领下走进包房。长腿高个，脸和身材完全没得挑的男模女模优雅而安静的站定在这些贵宾眼前。

森内贵宽刚从他的订台上下来。有些上头。酒里又被他的那位常客掺了点东西。那个恶心的混蛋令人恼怒的手指几乎一刻都没有离开他后面的穴口。不仅如此，那男人还趴在森内的耳边一边说着我就蹭蹭不进去，一边劝他跟他出台。出你妈逼啊出——森内贵宽在昏昏沉沉的脑子里咒骂着。好不容易把人劝走，尽管着实被临走的那个深入喉咙的舌吻给恶心到了，但好歹这桌消费挺高，小费也还算凑合。瞄了眼时间，攥着客人给的，贴着密码的银行卡，森内贵宽决定耗到下班时间就回家睡觉。  
然后，在往公关室游荡的时候，领班的女经理喊住了他。“taka-chan，”亲昵的称呼却略显冷漠的语气，“还能选吗？”斜看了眼女人，再次看了眼时间，“嗯哼~”暧昧的回了一声，耸了耸肩。“被下药了没关系吗？”“你觉得呢？Tsuki-chan？”隐隐撇了撇嘴，女经理拿起对讲机:“V00选台稍等，taka马上到。”  
赶到了队尾，森内带上门的动静有些大。站定后看了眼客人，有男有女，年龄都不大。啧，虽然陪年轻人要比陪老头阿姨要舒服一点，但是大部分的给的小费都少得可怜——森内贵宽头疼地想着。  
但他完全没有注意到这是哪个包房。  
因为刚刚下台，身上的工装没来得及整理，白色的衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，略长的下摆乱七八糟地被塞在裤腰里——他甚至没穿礼服的外套——和前面穿着统一礼服的俊男美女比较起来，他简直就像刚从别人床上爬下来一样。  
口袋里手机突然的震动稍稍吓到了他，没有多想的森内就低头看起了信息。是Tomo，他的二弟，来信问的是他什么时候回去，Hiro——他们的小弟弟——已经困得不行了还死撑着等他。还有一张Hiro困得翻白眼的照片。森内贵宽给逗笑了，然后在看到显示时间的时候又皱起了眉头。就算是周末了，零点对孩子来说还是太晚了。手上做出了准备回复的动作。  
一个高大的身影笼罩了他。反应过来发生了什么的时候手机已经被摔碎在了门口。“你很狂嘛。”低沉的男声。维持着拿手机的动作，森内惊恐的抬起了头。火一般的红发侵略般映入瞳孔，然后是死水一样的眼睛，然后是和眼睛所表达情感大相径庭的上扬嘴角。“你家的就这种质量？是喝多了，还是嗑药了？”说着他狠狠推了一把男孩，毫无准备的森内也就顺着这股力道恶狠狠的撞上了高档的玻璃酒桌。森内贵宽惊呼了一声，碰撞带来的疼痛让他倒吸了一口冷气。  
“把他的卡给我”，男人指了指地上手机的残骸，“然后都给我滚。”  
在场的所有人都愣了，而后同来的其他客人反倒反应得更快，纷纷站起来离开了包房。几乎是一瞬，屋里就只剩下男人和森内两个人了。森内贵宽靠在桌上不敢动，他瞪着眼睛惊恐地看着男人一步步靠近。  
男人掏出了自己的手机，打起了电话。

一只手拎起了男孩，然后抬起了他的下巴。

已经是脸贴脸的距离了，高大的男人低着头俯视着吃力站着的森内贵宽。

“池川，给我取点钱送来。”  
男人说完这一句就挂了电话。他就这样看着男孩，活像一只猎物已在口边的大型猫科动物。森内好像从男人那双看似无情绪的眼睛里看到了欲望。“啊-！”——在森内紧张得脑内神游的时候，男人粗暴得一把将他翻过身按在了桌子上，又一声惊叫被引出，几瓶价值不菲的酒被带掉在地。

兑礼炮的冰很快被用到了别的地方。

裤子被毫不留情的扒了下来，带茧的手指直直戳向他的后穴。紧张和恐惧让森内咬得不能再紧。进入受到了相当大的阻力，但在森内害怕地回头望的时候，他看见了男人脸上更为肆意的笑容。  
带棱角的冰块让他惨叫出了声，冰冷的触感更让他下意识将后穴咬得更紧。但就算是这样，就算有了冰冷带来的麻痹感，疼痛还是逼得他不得不尽力的放松下来。  
不知道是酒精还是恐惧带来的热量，很快，那些冰块就化成了水。晶莹的液体失禁般流出，顺着臀缝，一路从大腿内侧滑下。仍然低于体温的触感让他止不住打颤。

然后就是另一个极端了。

高热的某样东西抵住了他刚刚经过极寒的后穴，不由分说的一捅到底。像是被炽热的铁棒贯穿，森内颤抖着尖叫起来。极刑，简直是极刑。大腿因为疼痛而不停痉挛，但身后的男人为了更好的抽插抬起了他的屁股，让他不得不颤抖着绷紧脚尖和颤抖的大小腿肌肉来支撑自己。很快就没了力气，塌着腰，任由男人残忍地从他身体里来回进出。

森内扒紧了玻璃酒桌。

毫无享受可言。

但显然身后人不是这么觉得的。

高频的抽插让森内颤抖不止，惊叫不止。他身后的男人却像是没事人一样连喘都没在喘。明明是他在动啊——森内的大脑尖叫着——别他妈像我跟欠虐似的光自己在叫啊！“啪”——就像是发现了他的走神，男人一巴掌狠狠地拍在了他的屁股上。“嗯~！”暧昧的痛呼，这一巴掌让森内贵宽的内脏都狠狠地震动了一下。

“控制点，你太吵了。”冷静的男声。  
“什-！”森内想要出口质疑男人的命令，却被自己已经凌乱了的呼吸节奏堵了回去。当然还有男人大开大合的动作的原因。

痛，痛得要死！  
森内腹诈着之前酒精和药物的作用都跑到哪儿去了。

这是我最差、最差的一次性经历！

豆大的泪珠顺着眼角滑了下去。  
他疼极了，委屈极了。

男人的命令让他下意识咬紧了下唇，捂住了嘴。大概是自保的本能让他如此顺从。  
闷声的哼着，偶尔一两声没收住的尖叫会先吓他自己一跳，然后眼泪和啜泣就更收不住了。

Tomo的短信还没回，这么久了两个孩子肯定会担心。已经很晚了，不能让他们再等了...起码，起码也应该让他们安心...

 

“啊！”  
行吧，可怖的施暴者终于找到了自己的那个点。  
估计是突然拔高的声音和咬紧的后穴让男人爽到了吧，他开始无所顾忌地往那个地方顶撞。

自己的前面也终于有了反应。但更爽的毫无疑问是身后施暴的男人。  
软趴趴的半勃起着，而明显的，男人已经快要到达顶峰了。

他没戴套吧，会射进来的吧！——森内想着，又挤出了一串的泪珠。

粗暴的用手试了下身下人的状态，施暴的男人甚至哼笑出了声。

“还算听话。”不温不火的算是表扬了一下。

但之后男人的行为完全脱离了表扬之后的“奖励”。他开始了冲刺，每一下都相当准确的避开了那个能让身下人感觉舒服的点，而森内也终于咬破了下唇，控制不住地再一次惨叫出了声。  
然后头发被抓住了，脖子以一个扭曲的角度被拧向后方。男人盯着他的脸看了一会儿，然后更为狰狞的笑容在他脸上绽开。那双无神的眼睛在火烧般的头发和狰狞笑容的映衬下让森内毛骨悚然。  
然后是一个深吻，一个粗暴、残忍，极赋侵略性的深吻。  
森内贵宽在两人唾液的交换中尝到了血腥。他肯定极了那些味道是来自自己。

——————————————

山下亨今天本来是没有招妓的打算的，毕竟在这个小个子进来之前他一个也没有看上眼。  
一开始主要还是不爽。衣衫不整，眼神涣散，是刚从谁的床上爬下来吧？没有丝毫的礼仪可言，还目中无人的玩手机...如果今天是和工作伙伴来的话，无论是谈什么，这桩生意毫无疑问会崩。当然崩的原因还是因为自己这边的不爽。  
也就一直盯着他看了。  
然后这个小个子笑了，很快又皱起了眉头。

不爽。更加不爽了。

然后就走了过去。  
站定在他跟前的时候他竟然还没发现。妈的。  
那是张小孩子的照片吧？没怎么看清。

总之，山下亨把手机砸了。

自己非得射进去不可——就是操进去的那个瞬间的想法了。  
然后就付诸了行动。

男孩的哭声让他性奋。他也确实知道自己有这样的癖好。  
扭过男孩的脖子的时候发现男孩为了不出声，把自己的下唇咬出了血；完事儿抽出自己的时候，瞄到了红白交融的浓稠液体从男孩后穴流出...  
这可能不是自己最棒的一次性爱经历，但毫无疑问是无可替代的一回。

这小子尝起来不错。

——————————————

几乎在山下亨整理好衣服的同时，敲门的声音就响起来了。站在门口的是经理和刚刚山下打电话叫的池川。  
刚刚在自己身下的男孩因为失去了支撑滑倒在地。略长的衬衫衣摆粘上了酒渍，挣扎着爬起来靠着桌脚半坐着，因为沾湿而有了重量的衣角堪堪遮住他的隐私部位。男孩光裸的手臂和大腿被摔碎的酒瓶扎出了血，这让山下亨不自觉的舔了下嘴唇。

妈的妈的妈的，你他妈让他们进来试试！——森内贵宽在脑子里尖叫道。

“进。”理了下衣领，男人说道。

先进来的是一个蓝色长发的男人，他看了眼地上瑟缩着尽力蜷起身体的男孩，然后拍了拍一直就衣冠整齐的男人的肩。“别给人家整得这么惨嘛，也不知道怜香惜玉。”说着把一个皮包拍到了男人的胸口，“你要的钱。我在车上等你。”  
“嗯。”男人随意的应了一声。

蓝色长发的男人说完话，两只手插在裤兜里挺干脆得也就出门了，然后经理才敢进来。  
山下亨没有理他。那双没有感情似的的眼睛直直对上地上颤抖着的男孩。  
“他叫什么。”是问的经理。  
“taka，takahiro。在我们这都这么称呼。”  
“我是说真名。”  
“森内贵宽，先生。”

操操操操操你他妈怎么把我供出来了？——森内依然只能在脑内尖叫。

然后只见男人拉开了皮包，拿出了捆好的一打一打的钞票。然后随手般的扔到了taka旁边的地上，未干的酒飞速爬上了崭新的纸面。

“十万，美金。这是今天操你的钱。”

森内先是惊恐的看向了那些钱，然后又看回那双眼睛。他向桌腿的地方缩了一些。

“你们这人怎么卖？”

“山下先生，这个男孩是我们这儿头牌，况且鄙店不做这种生意... ...”

“你信不信我前脚出门后脚就能把你家的店炸了？”语气平淡。

“只要你们协商好，按道理我们是没有干涉的权利的。”几乎是立马改了口。

森内绝望的看向经理，然后他发现经理一脸冷漠。他真的就给卖了。

“三年。按他之前的业绩，多少钱另算。”

“其他人换包间了吧？知道你家这间是贵宾室，叫他们回来吧。酒钱一会压吧台，我先埋单了。”

“你，”指着地上的男孩，“森内贵宽是吧。把裤子穿好，现在就跟我走。”

！！！


End file.
